


Just as You Like It

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: Victor works at a coffee shop and every day the love of his life drops in to pick up his usual order. Will Victor ever find the courage to say how he feels?





	Just as You Like It

Victor’s life that summer fell into a brain-numbing routine: wake up, get ready for work, go deal with what felt like the worst people in existence, get 15 minutes of pure joy, deal with more terrible people and then go home. He often wondered where they all came from and how they all managed to gather in one coffee shop in the span of 8 hours.

The morning always started off with that cranky old lady who barged in as soon as they opened and demanded to know why her order wasn’t already waiting for her.

8 o’clock brought in the mad rush of the 9 to 5 crowd who all needed their coffee fix before starting another day at work. The trick, in his experience, was to find a way to make three or four drinks at the same time and not pause between orders. He made that mistake once and had to deal with an entire lineup of men in suits shouting very nearly in unison (it would’ve been funny, if they hadn’t all been shouting at him).

Somewhere around 9:30 there was a brief lull and no one came in. It always gave him a chance to relax and brace himself for the lunchtime rush. This was also when the coffee shop looked like something out of a movie: sunlight fell in through the window at just the right angle, the air was full of the smell of coffee and sweet, romantic music played over the speakers.

Lunchtime always brought with it the invasion of the starving and slightly lost (Victor once considered telling them about the supermarket further down the street, but changed his mind after one of the visitors swore for a good five minutes at his co-worker). The lineup went on forever along with the agony of getting each drink billed to the customer right away, done right and done quickly. It was like the morning rush except that this time each drink was accompanied by at least one food item.

Only one thought kept him going: it was almost 1:30.

1:30 was the magic time when the love of his life arrived. Approximately. He wasn’t punctual, but he did arrive sometime between 1:15 and 1:45 every day without fail.

He was cute. He had short black hair and the softest brown eyes Victor had ever seen. He was a student at the university nearby, probably stuck in classes for the summer semester (actually Victor didn’t know this for certain, but he had to invent some sort of story for the boy). And his name was Yuuri. Sadly he didn’t know he was the love of Victor’s life. Victor himself had made the decision on the spur of the moment. He barely even knew Yuuri, but what difference did that make? It took Victor one look to see that it was meant to be.

It was fate, destiny, whatever you called it. It was written in the stars, he was sure of it.

And he prided himself in learning Yuuri’s name and tastes as quickly as possible: whipped cream, soy milk, extra sugar with an added taste of caramel.

 

_The fateful meeting took place the day after he’d worked an evening shift and a particularly unpleasant one at that. It was 1:30, or somewhere thereabouts, and Victor was dealing with a long lineup when Yuuri came up to place his order._

_He would always remember Yuuri’s voice as he told Victor what he wanted._

_“Can I get your name, please? F-for the coffee,” he added, feeling flustered about this question for the first time in his life._

_“Yuuri.” He went off to wait, not even giving Victor a second glance, but that didn’t matter._

_Victor kept looking up as he made the drink, but each time Yuuri’s eyes were fixed on his phone._

_If only he could casually make conversation with the boy! But, treacherously, his mind went blank and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say._

_He raised his eyes as he finished and a man barged into the space between them, demanding to know how much longer he would have to wait for his drink._

_Victor couldn’t even find the courage to shout out the name of the drink Yuuri had ordered, so he placed it where Yuuri would see it and went on, making the next one._

_Maybe one day as he put it in front of Yuuri their fingers would brush against each other, their eyes would meet and they would know it was true love._

_He looked up just as Yuuri raised the cup to his lips. The man got in between them again, but Yuuri stepped to the side and they caught each other’s eye again._

_There was a smile on Yuuri’s face and Victor felt his heart melt._

_“Are you going to finish making my drink any time this century or should I just make it myself?” the man barked, jolting Victor out of a dream in which he and Yuuri exchanged wedding vows._

_Victor had his revenge not long after that by giving the man a cookie he’d dropped on the floor that morning._

_As he handed it to the man he looked up and saw the door close behind Yuuri._

 

Yuuri always came alone and Victor wondered if Yuuri’s friends were just too busy. The possibility of Yuuri not having any friends didn’t even occur to him.

So it didn’t matter if one of the customers threw a fit and spilled their coffee over Victor just because he told them that the patio was a non-smoking area, or that a drunk arrived in the middle of the day and had to be escorted out. He was going to see the love of his life.

He always spent the time between 1 and 1:30 having an imaginary conversation with Yuuri. He went through every subject under the sun and discover, in his imagination, that Yuuri and he had the same tastes in everything from movies, to books, to animals, to TV shows. It was just a shame that his mind always betrayed him at the exact time when Yuuri appeared to place his order and he could never bring up any of these conversation topics.

But he refused to give up. He had a good feeling that morning. Today would be the day. Today he would ask Yuuri something and Yuuri would give an amazing answer.

1:30! It had almost caught him off guard! He looked up at the clock and thought his heart might stop. He resisted the urge to fix his hair and hoped it wasn’t sticking up at a strange angle anywhere on his head.

The door swung open.

Yuuri wasn’t alone this time. There was a young dark-haired man with him. Anyone else in Victor’s position might’ve taken him for Yuuri’s boyfriend and felt heartbroken in an instant, but Victor knew right away that this was Yuuri’s best friend. There was no doubt about it.

“Grab a table. I’ll get us the drinks,” the friend volunteered.

“No, no, I’ll get them,” Yuuri protested.

“Ok. Fine. We’ll both get them.” The friend came up to place his order and Victor’s co-worker took it (they’d agreed long ago that Victor would always make Yuuri’s drinks and take his order).

“Your usual order for you?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded.

Those were the words they said to each other every time.

Victor made the drink, taking his time with the ingredients so that Yuuri could be near him longer.

Yuuri waited patiently as his friend joined him with his order in his hand. Both of them watched the whole process in silence.

A mad fantasy came to Victor then. He imagined Yuuri looking at his friend and saying something like “this is the nice man who always makes my drinks” or “this handsome man knows exactly how I like it”, or maybe he’d just give his friend a meaningful look (because obviously he was too shy to talk to Victor directly) and the friend would casually introduce himself and ask for Victor’s name and they’d exchange phone numbers and promise to call each other and…

He finished the drink, bringing himself out of his fantasy into the real world full of silences and demanding customers. He added the whipped cream on top with a flourish.

He’d seen photos of coffees with pictures on them and wished he could make something similar. Then, no doubt, every coffee he made would have a picture of Yuuri’s beautiful face on it.

The friends were silent.

 _Maybe next time,_ he thought. _It’s ok. I’ll definitely talk to him next time._

He placed the drink on the counter. “Your usual order,” he announced, as if those were the only words he was allowed to say to Yuuri.

Yuuri’s friend gave him a puzzled look. “What? Caramel, soy milk and whipped cream on top? But you can’t stand any of those, Yuuri!” He turned the cup around. “ _And_ he spelled your name wrong!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a day away from a 3 week hiatus, but feel free to leave requests for AUs (for the AUs Gone Wrong series) in the comments. They can be as detailed as you like. I will do my best to write them when I get back.


End file.
